The Lecture
by Imaginative Singer
Summary: *COMPLETE* Inu Yasha gets a long over due lecture. What will he do now? Ignore it? Or will something change?
1. Someone had to do it!

This takes place after my last story Many Thoughts. Basically, I'm starting with Many Thoughts and writing my own arc that goes to the end of Inu Yasha. ^^;; That's the hope anyway.  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha. ^^ I do own a really cute puppy dog of my own named Ty though! :D  
  
Here we go!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha grumbled up in his tree. After everything that had happened over the past few days Kagome hadn't seemed herself. He missed how, when she smiled, her eyes lit up. He missed the sound of her laughter and how it made him feel inside.  
  
"Feh."  
  
His eyes were fixed on the well Kagome had just disappeared into. She'd said she had one of her test thingies to study for, but he had to wonder if that was really the reason she'd left. He considered following her. Not to talk to her or anything, just . well . ramen! There was ramen and that water thing that was hot. Just as he was about to leap off his limb and into the well, a voice called to him.  
  
"Inu Yasha! I would like a moment of time with ye. As Kagome is gone I believe ye have some time to spare for an old woman before ye go and drag her back."  
  
Inu Yasha grumbled down at Kaede, "What do you want old woman?"  
  
Kaede sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she also knew it was past time. "I just wish to speak with thee for a moment Inu Yasha, nothing more. Come, walk with me." Kaede turned and started walking into the forest, then paused and without turning back spoke, "Or are ye afraid of what an old woman might have to say to ye?"  
  
Inu Yasha dropped down next to her, "All right baaba, I'll walk with you. I'm not afraid of some stupid old woman."  
  
Kaede smiled, "I did not think so."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Tell me Inu Yasha, how goes the search for the shards?"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed, "We know where most of them are, we just have to retrieve them and then battle Naraku for the shards he took from us."  
  
Kaede gazed up into the blue sky, "Ah yes, the ones Kikyo stole from Kagome and gave to him."  
  
Inu Yasha stiffened next to her, but said nothing.  
  
"Tell me Inu Yasha, how go things between ye and Kagome?"  
  
Inu Yasha stopped walking and glared at her, "What are you talking about old woman?"  
  
Kaede stopped a little ahead of him, but didn't look back, "I mean, are ye still hurting that poor child by pursuing something which is long dead and may not have been what ye thought it to be in the first place?"  
  
Inu Yasha growled, "You over-step yourself old woman."  
  
"Nay," she whispered, "I do not step far enough." With that she turned and slapped him across the face.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes went wide with shock. "What was that for?!?"  
  
"That was for Kagome. And to try to slap some sense into ye. Will ye listen to what I have to say and go think about it? Or are ye now too afraid to hear me out Inu Yasha, for what I have to say to ye is long over- due."  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything you might have to say old woman, and I never will be!!" Inu Yasha snapped at her, then thumped to the ground and leaned back against a tree.  
  
"Very well, Inu Yasha. Ye are so consumed with your task that ye are blind to many things. Things your enemies see very clearly, Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome loves ye, quite desperately if I had to guess. If ye do not believe me, think on her behavior. Does she try to keep ye from meeting my sister? Nay. Does she give up anything ye hold dear with out a fight? Nay. Does she protect ye every chance she gets in spite of ye telling her how weak she is? Is she protective of ye to the point of endangering herself? Aye to both. And yet, ye betray her time and again. Ye betray her trust and your word to her.  
  
I do not think anything truly serious happens between ye and Kikyo, but I am sure ye have made vows to her, vows which hurt Kagome's heart and contradict those vows ye have made to Kagome.  
  
I am going to be very blunt Inu Yasha. Ye are making vows to a dead thing. A thing which is only alive because of hatered. Ye and my sister thought ye were betrayed and turned to hatred against each other so easily. And yet, ye betray Kagome's feelings time and again, she has been controlled and betrayed ye. Do ye turn to hate? Nay. Ye trust each other more. Ye fight your feelings more."  
  
Inu Yasha stared at the ground, his hair hiding his eyes.  
  
Kaede knelt in front of him and placed a gentle hand on his knee. "Inu Yasha, what happened between ye and my sister was a tragedy. A tragedy which was Naraku's fault. Not yours. Ye wish to take vengeance upon him, that I understand. But do not also seek vengeance upon yourself. Ye must search your feelings to discover what ye want Inu Yasha. Discover who ye want. For if ye wait until the quest is over, ye may be too late.  
  
One more thing Inu Yasha, perhaps the most important of what I say to ye. My sister asked ye to become human, but has Kagome ever asked ye to be anyone except who ye are, who ye want to be? When ye were with my sister, ye desired a life away from the persecution ye had felt all your life. Ye were going to give up part of yourself to do so. With Kagome, ye have found that acceptance and ye are still yourself. Ye have that acceptance not only from Kagome, but from those who are drawn to her. And to ye."  
  
Inu Yasha's hands clenched in the grass and still he said nothing.  
  
Kaede stood and gazed down at him for a moment. "I do not believe ye to be a fool Inu Yasha. I also know ye must resolve this on your own. But keep this in mind. On the other side of that well is a girl who loves ye and would help ye through anything, even if it's just holding ye in her arms until ye make a choice."  
  
Kaede left the hanyou sitting against the tree and walked back to her hut. She turned at the door and gazed back at the forest. "Think carefully Inu Yasha. Be strong."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my other story "Many Thoughts". I really appreciated all the encouragement!!! Please review! Pretty please? With . bishounen on top? oO;; or bishoujou if you prefer . ^^;;; 


	2. Kagome was exhumed?

{blushes} I was gonna make this a one-shot in the whole scheme of things, but I got so many reviews and stuff, that I couldn't resist expanding it. I dunno if it'll have one or two more parts, but it will be a multi-parter. ^^;;; Hopefully that'll make people happy. Including my husband who was on me about it. {coughs} Anyway, here's the next installment! Please let me know what you think, that's how I got motivated to keep going on this and it means I'll post faster . nudge, nudge, wink, wink!!!  
  
Again, I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the paraphernalia associated with it. Dang it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome tossed her bulky backpack out of the well and struggled to haul herself over the edge. She sat on the ground leaning against the well. She sighed and closed her eyes, wincing a little as her head knocked into the wood of the well.  
  
'So, here I am. He didn't come get me. And I didn't get any sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her laughing at me. God, I am such an idiot!'  
  
A deep voice broke into her thoughts, "Wench! You just going to lie there all day?"  
  
Kagome gasped and opened her eyes, "Inu Yasha ..."  
  
His face was inches from hers, "What's wrong with you? We've got to get going. I was about to come after you. We don't have time for you to lie around." Inu Yasha turned and grabbed her pack, slinging it easily over one shoulder. "You coming, wench?"  
  
Kagome blinked, "Yeah ." She slowly stood, then wobbled and grabbed hold of the well, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. 'Must've gotten less sleep than I thought.' Kagome slowly opened her eyes, then gasped and almost fell over.  
  
Inu Yasha's golden eyes stared into hers, his face mere inches from hers. His arms darted out and easily caught her as she stumbled. "Feh. I thought somethin' wasn't right." He lifted her into his arms and started bounding toward the village.  
  
Kagome blinked. 'He's carrying me. I'm not riding on his back. He's carrying me.' Kagome was suddenly wide awake. She looked up at Inu Yasha's face. His expression was as unreadable as usual, but Kagome thought she saw something there, something different. She just couldn't figure out what it was. She shook her head, 'I'm so tired I'm imagining things.' She allowed herself to relax a little. 'He's so warm .' Exhaustion swept through her. Without thinking she snuggled closer to Inu Yasha and closed her eyes, resting against him.  
  
Inu Yasha almost dropped her. He looked down at her in his arms, eyes closed, resting against him and a slight red tint colored his face. 'Kagome .' He noticed a stray strand of ebony hair brushing across her face. He shifted her carefully in his arms, then gently brushed the hair away, without touching her soft skin. His golden eyes swept over her face, and he almost returned the small smile he found on her lips.  
  
He shook his head and growled at himself, 'Just get her to Kaede-baaba's and get her comfortable.' He looked down at her again, 'She looks like she hasn't slept for days.'  
  
He leapt down from the trees and into the clearing around the village, racing to Kaede's hut. Without knocking, he walked into her home and into the area Kagome normally used to sleep in. The only person in the hut was Kaede herself.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what's happened to Kagome?"  
  
"Don't worry old woman. She's just tired. She's not injured." Inu Yasha bent over and very gently laid Kagome down onto the futon, absently brushing more hair from her face. Then, he gently lifted the light bedding up and over Kagome, gazing down at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes.  
  
Kaede paused at the gesture feeling almost like an intruder, then walked over to Kagome's futon and gently tucked some of the bedding around her. "I see, the poor child. She needs her sleep, else she will fall ill."  
  
Inu Yasha set Kagome's bag down in a corner of the room and walked back over to the sleeping Kagome. "She was so exhausted she couldn't even walk."  
  
Kaede looked up at Inu Yasha, surprise on her face at the gentle tone of his words, her eyes widened further at the expression on his face. 'He is speaking with confidence, but he is worried for her .'  
  
Inu Yasha gazed down at Kagome, concern and many other emotions on his face, softening it, his golden eyes appeared to glow with his emotions.  
  
"Inu Yasha ."  
  
Kaede's voice broke the spell that seemed to have taken the hanyou. He visibly shook himself, then, without looking at Kaede turned and left the hut.  
  
Hours later, Kagome moaned softly and her eyes opened. Sango looked down at her and smiled. "Morning! Or I guess I should say evening." She giggled and winked at Kagome.  
  
Kagome leaned up on her elbows in an attempt to see better in the dimly lit room, "What time is it? How long have I been sleeping?"  
  
"Well, let's see, you got back some time this morning and it's now long past sunset."  
  
Kagome sat up fully, "I slept all day?!?!?"  
  
A small ball of fur pounced at the sound of her loud shriek, "Kagome!" Shippo clung to her and Kagome hugged him gently. "We were worried when you slept so long Kagome! But Kaede said you'd be fine once you woke up! She said you were exhumed!"  
  
Kagome laughed, "You mean exhausted, Shippo!"  
  
Shippo looked down, his brows coming together in concentration as he tried to remember, "Oh yeah . exhausted."  
  
Kagome and Sango giggled at the kit.  
  
Miroku walked up behind Sango, "It is good to hear your laughter again Lady Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled up at the monk, "Thanks Miroku."  
  
Sango's eyes bugged out and she stood and swung around, the movement ending with the loud "crack!" of her hand slapping his cheek. "Hentai!!!!"  
  
Kagome giggled, absently petting the young fox kit curled happily in her lap. Her eyes wandered the room, searching.  
  
"Ah, so you're awake at last Kagome. We thought ye might sleep through the night as well."  
  
Kagome smiled up at Kaede, "Guess not, course, now I'm starving since I haven't eaten all day!"  
  
Kaede smiled back at the young girl, carefully looking her over. 'Some of the life has returned to her eyes. Hopefully, she will continue to get better.' "I will prepare some food for ye Kagome. Ye rest here a while more with your friends. They have worried for ye."  
  
Kagome hesitantly spoke up, "Kaede . where's Inu Yasha?"  
  
A deeper male voice growled softly, "Open your eyes, wench."  
  
Kagome gasped and spun around, kneeling to peer into the dark corner slightly behind her, away from the center of the room. Inu Yasha stood there, one foot leaning on the wall, his arms crossed. She couldn't read his expression, his face and eyes were hidden by shadow. Then, he slowly leaned down toward her face. Kagome gasped her eyes widening. He cocked his head slightly to the side.  
  
"Well, at least you look better. You don't look like yer gonna fall over if a strong wind blows and your eyes don't look like someone punched you anymore."  
  
Kagome blinked and looked down, then her eyes widened as she realized what he said, her fists clenched and she glared up at Inu Yasha, "Yeah well, I have things I have to do besides mess around with you all the time!!! I have school work and chores and . and then there's spending time with my family and . and I have other things besides you to worry about!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Yeah, but you spend more time here, so this must be more important than any of that other stuff." He waved a hand dismissively in front of his face, as though brushing away a bad smell.  
  
Kagome growled and poked a finger in his chest, "That's because you'd have a fit if I wasn't here all the time. You must be jealous!"  
  
Inu Yasha glared, "Jealous?!? Of what?"  
  
Kagome smiled and crossed her arms, "Of me spending time with other things and people besides you. Yup! That must be it. You're jealous."  
  
Inu Yasha blinked, "What are you talking about?!? Why would I be jealous of you spending time with your family or school work, huh?"  
  
Sango and Miroku exchanged looks and smiled in relief. Kaede gently picked up Shippo. Kagome didn't even notice, she just grinned, "You're jealous cuz you know I spend time with other people too!"  
  
Inu Yasha growled, "What're you talkin' about? Those weird girls you hang out with?"  
  
Kaede wandered off to the cooking area, with Shippo plugging his ears with his fingers. 'Yes, she's definitely more like her usual self.'  
  
A shriek was her answer, "Weird?!?!? Weird?!?!? Who're you calling weird?!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OKAY! There ya go! Please, please, please let me know what you think! There's this one and my Many Thoughts out there that I'd really like to hear how people are feeling about my characterizations and such. I'm trying to keep them as close as possible to how Rumiko wrote them!  
  
E-mail: Soulsearcher_1219@hotmail.com 


	3. Hi, ho and away we go!

Here we are! Chapter 3!!! I've gotten SOOOO many wonderful, happy responses!!! {happy dance} Thank you so much everyone! I'm getting so inspired!!! ^^;;; I actually felt bad that I sat down and did some research for my theatre company today instead of writing. --;;; That can't be a good sign. {cracks up} Anyway, here you go! Chapter 3!!!  
  
{sigh} I don't own anything of value, much less Inu Yasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango and Kagome stepped cautiously into the hot springs, letting their bodies adjust to the warmth. After Kagome woke and ate her fill, Kaede had informed them Kagome would not be allowed to travel for at least two days. Kagome and Inu Yasha had both protested, quite loudly. Sango smothered a giggle. She'd never seen Kaede so determined. Poor Inu Yasha and Kagome never had a chance. In the end, Inu Yasha had grumbled and wandered off to the forest and Kagome and Sango had decided the next day they'd make the journey to the hot springs for a relaxing bath.  
  
Kagome sighed in bliss. Her eyes slowly closed and she melted into the water. Sango smiled at her friend, 'It's been a long time since I've seen her this relaxed.'  
  
Kagome stretched like a cat, "I feel like my muscles have changed from rock to ramen and it's such a wonderful feeling."  
  
Sango laughed. "It's good to see you like this. I've been worried about you lately. We all have. You've been under a lot of stress and it's been showing."  
  
Kagome opened an eye and looked at her friend, "What do you mean?"  
  
Sango shook her head, "You know exactly what I mean. You've been stressed about the jewel, but the main thing that's bothering you is Inu Yasha."  
  
Kagome closed her eye and sank a little deeper into the water, "I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome suddenly had to sputter as Sango pushed her head under the water. "What was that for?!?" She glared at her smug friend as she wiped the water from her face.  
  
Sango laughed, "You sounded exactly like Inu Yasha just now!" She winked at her drenched friend. "Kagome, I know you're under a lot of stress because of Kikyo and Inu Yasha. Just remember, if you ever need to talk, I'm right here."  
  
Kagome smiled and brushed some of her wet hair off her face, "I know, Sango. If I ever need to talk, you're the first one I'll come to. Promise." Her smile of thanks slowly turned into an evil grin.  
  
Sango's eyes widened and she slowly started backing away, "K . Kagome . you wouldn't ."  
  
Kagome grinned and dunked her friend.  
  
Sango and Kagome were still giggling on their walk home, when Kagome suddenly froze. "Sango . someone's watching us."  
  
Sango looked around, weapon at the ready, "Where? Can you tell?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No, I don't know who or where or anything, I just have this feeling. Keep walking."  
  
Sango and Kagome edged closer together and started walking again, quicker than before. They both screamed when a red figure dropped out of the trees in front of them.  
  
"Inu Yasha!!!!" Kagome glared.  
  
Inu Yasha smirked up at the two frightened girls, then his smile slowly faded as he saw the fright turning to anger. "Now Kagome, you should have known it was me! I mean ."  
  
"Sit boy!!!" Inu Yasha promptly ate dirt.  
  
Kagome stepped over the prone body of the hanyou and smiled at Sango, who wasn't quite as careful and stepped on the prone Inu Yasha's ass. "I'm so glad we decided to do this today Sango. And we made good time too! We'll get back to the village before the sun sets!"  
  
Sango smiled back at her friend and nodded, "Yes, we did indeed. I've missed just spending time with you like this!"  
  
Kagome's giggle turned into a shriek as she was swept off her feet and into the trees.  
  
Sango stood in shock, staring at the spot Kagome had been moments before an annoyed looking red blur had swept her away. "Oh dear."  
  
"Inu Yasha! Put me down!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha grinned evilly, "No can do, wench. If I do that, you'll sit me so many times I won't walk straight for a week. This way, if you sit me, you'll be crushed under me."  
  
Kagome decided she didn't like his smile. Not one bit. "You can't just carry me forever you know. Even you have to sleep. And . and why did you carry me off in the first place??"  
  
Inu Yasha shrugged, "I was angry."  
  
Kagome blinked. "That's it? That's your reason?"  
  
"Feh. What other reason do I need? Stupid girl."  
  
Kagome bristled, "Inu Yasha, put me down right now!"  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome ground her teeth together. "Fine! But don't expect me to like it!" With that Kagome crossed her arms and determined to refuse to speak to him. 'Honestly! Stubborn, stubborn man!'  
  
After a while, Kagome had to fight to keep her eyes open. Kagome wasn't sure if it was the warmth of Inu Yasha, or the steady rhythm of him leaping from tree to tree. 'Maybe I'm just exhausted still from the past few weeks.' Whatever the reason, she found herself struggling to stay awake. 'He's so warm and safe.' Kagome stifled a yawn and slowly gave up the struggle.  
  
The moment Inu Yasha heard her breathing deepen in sleep, he landed on a tree branch and sat with her in his lap, being careful to arrange her so she didn't wake up.  
  
'Kagome .' He looked down at her, a gentleness in his face none would have believed possible. 'What am I going to do with you? I have nothing to offer you. You deserve so much more than this. You have a family in your time, friends, a life. I can't be a part of that. What Kaede said makes sense but . I'm so scared Kagome. Just, let me hold you like this tonight. Just tonight. I can make decisions later. But right now .'  
  
Inu Yasha hugged her a little closer and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander in a half-slumber. Allowing himself to rest, while keeping his senses alert to protect the precious girl in his arms.  
  
Kagome woke to the sound of laughter and a breeze in her hair. She blinked as she realized the laughter was her own and the breeze was from being carried in Inu Yasha's arms again.  
  
"'Bout time you finally woke up. I was starting to think I was gonna have to shake you to get you to wake up and tell me what was so damn funny."  
  
Kagome blinked and thought back, "I think I was dreaming. We were all sitting around a fire and Miroku was groping Sango as usual. I was laying out the bedding. Miroku snuck up on me and groped me. Then ." Kagome's face scrunched up in thought.  
  
Inu Yasha almost laughed at the adorable expression on her face. Instead he growled, "Then?"  
  
"Um, then you yelled at him, he yelled back, and you started threatening him with the tetsaiga, and ." Kagome's eyes widened and then she burst out laughing again.  
  
"What?!?! Tell me!!!"  
  
Kagome giggled, "He opened his wind tunnel, sucked your head in, and then sealed his wind tunnel with your body sticking out!" Kagome burst out laughing and almost fell out of Inu Yasha's arms, "It was so funny! You're body was flailing around and stuff and oh my God it was so funny!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha growled, "You think that's funny, do you? I'll show you funny ." With that, Inu Yasha slung her over his shoulder and changed direction. He had been heading for the village, but he had something else in mind now.  
  
He raced toward his destination, then stopped abruptly on a tree branch and gazed down at the still giggling Kagome, with an evil grin on his face. "You know Kagome, you haven't had your morning bath."  
  
Kagome blinked. Then, her eyes widened and she looked down. Inu Yasha had stopped on a branch over hanging a small lake. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
He grinned wider, "Wouldn't I?" And with that, he let her go.  
  
Kagome screamed as she plummeted down to the water. Just as she hit the water, she spat her curse at Inu Yasha, "SIT BOY!!!!" She heard the satisfying sound of a branch cracking as the water closed over her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for this chapter! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Don't worry, this story is the calm before the storm. The story after this we go back to the quest. But for The Lecture . BAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Good, evil fun!!! : Yes, I meant that exactly as written.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! IT'S WHAT KEEPS ME WRITING!!! THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEW!!!! YOU'RE MY HERO'S!!! :D  
  
E-mail: Soulsearcher_1219@hotmail.com 


	4. A snake! a snake

So, guess what, this will be the last chapter of The Lecture. Woohoo!!! Thank you to ALL who have written to let me know how much you're enjoying my stories!!! Don't worry, the next arc after this is already in the works!! Promise!!! :D  
  
I do have to thank His Lordship Chaos for one of the ideas in this fic. Muchos thank yous!!! :D  
  
Yup, don't own Inu Yasha, never have, never will . dammit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha grumbled from his side of the tree. "This is stupid."  
  
"It is not! And we wouldn't have this problem if you hadn't dropped me in the lake to begin with." Kagome called from the opposite side of the large tree. Her clothes were arranged on a nearby branch drying. Inu Yasha's were on a branch on his side of the tree.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't dunked me in the water too, I could have gotten us back to the village tonight."  
  
"Well if you hadn't dunked me in the first . Inu Yasha?"  
  
Inu Yasha tensed at the tone in her voice, "What is it?"  
  
"Do you have poisonous snakes around here?"  
  
Inu Yasha blinked, "Why?"  
  
"Because there's one staring at my hand with an expression that can only mean "lunch."  
  
Inu Yasha was around the tree in a heartbeat. He grabbed Kagome to him, pulling her back and away from the snake hanging from the branch her clothing was on. He looked at the snake and started to laugh. "Kagome, it's a harmless tree snake! At the most it was going to gum your thumb. They don't even have teeth!" Inu Yasha laughed harder, the relief at Kagome being safe and her being afraid of something so harmless making him oblivious to the danger he was getting himself into.  
  
"Inu Yasha ."  
  
Inu Yasha froze and looked up, terror in his face. "Now, Kagome, you have to admit it was sorta funny."  
  
Kagome cracked her knuckles and whispered, "Sit, Inu Yasha."  
  
He promptly did so. Face first.  
  
He was up in a heart beat and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Would you stop that?!?! You abuse it!!!"  
  
"I do not. You just need to learn to behave." Kagome replied primly.  
  
"Like some pet dog?"  
  
Kagome gasped and her eyes searched Inu Yasha's face, "No. Why would you ever think that Inu Yasha? You are not some pet dog."  
  
Inu Yasha looked down, hiding his eyes with his hair, his hands gripping her shoulders didn't move, "No? So then, what exactly am I Kagome?"  
  
Kagome swallowed, "What do you mean?" She hoped he didn't notice how difficult it was for her to get her voice to even work.  
  
"What am I to you?"  
  
Kagome blushed and looked down. It was her turn to want to hide. "I . care about you a lot Inu Yasha. You ."  
  
Kagome shifted again, her hands tangling together, fidgeting.  
  
"How much?"  
  
Kagome tensed, "How much, what?" The words came out in a little strained whisper.  
  
"How much do you care?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She could feel tears burning the backs of her eyes. "What do you care?"  
  
"Please ."  
  
Kagome took a shuddering breath, and as she spoke, a tear finally escaped to trace a path down her cheek, "I love you, Inu Yasha. I have for a long time." She took another breath and continued in a rush, "But I don't expect anything from you! I just . it's enough to be near you!"  
  
Inu Yasha's hands tightened on her shoulders.  
  
"I tried so hard. Inu Yasha, I really did." Kagome looked down at the ground. "I mean, I know you love Kikyo. I know she was there first. I just . can't compete with that. I wouldn't want to try. Just promise me something Inu Yasha. Promise me you'll be happy. If I know that, it'll be ok." Kagome lifted her face and smiled at him, tears trailed down her face unchecked. "God, look at me, I'm probably such a mess." Kagome tried to lift her arm to wipe at her ears, but Inu Yasha's hand stopped her.  
  
Slowly he reached up and wiped at her cheek with the palm of his hand, the other squeezing her shoulder in what almost felt like a comforting gesture.  
  
Slowly Inu Yasha's face lowered to gaze into her eyes. The shadows slowly lifted and she was able to see everything in the golden depths that were Inu Yasha's eyes. She gasped at what she saw there, so many emotions swirling around. And then, she forgot everything as he whispered against her lips, "Please don't cry Kagome ."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she realized Inu Yasha was kissing her. Her first real kiss. She was tense for a long moment, then slowly relaxed against him and that was when she finally realized.  
  
"Inu Yasha!!! You're naked!!!!" She pulled away from the kiss a little as she gasped this.  
  
Inu Yasha blinked away the emotions of the moment, then blushed all over and leapt behind the nearby bush. "You better not have seen anything wench!!!"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow, "I didn't see anymore than you've ever seen of me."  
  
A branch tossed in her general direction was the only answer she got.  
  
Kagome stood for a moment as she heard the rustling of cloth from Inu Yasha's direction as he pulled on his pants.  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah?" Inu Yasha's voice was rough as he responded.  
  
"Nothing," Kagome stared at the ground and toyed with the grass at her feet with her bare toes.  
  
A hand tentatively touched her cheek, drawing her face back up to gaze into a pair of golden eyes. "Kagome, I can't promise you anything. Not anything that would mean something to you. But, I can give you this promise. If, at the end of all this madness, I'm given the chance to have a life, I . Feh. I'm not good at this stuff."  
  
Kagome just stared up at him, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. "It's ok Inu Yasha. I can wait as long as it takes."  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at the small girl near him. He didn't even notice how exposed she was with just her undergarments on from her time. All he saw were her eyes. Deep pools he could lose himself in. Slowly, he found himself being pulled toward those eyes and watched as they slowly slid shut. His eyes only shut when he felt her lips again, needing the confirmation that she was there and this was real. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him as he reveled in the warmth of her skin. He could feel all her emotions in her kiss. He blinked when he felt a warm wetness against his face. He pulled away a little. "Kagome, why are you crying?"  
  
"Oh, Inu Yasha, I just . I'm so afraid. I guess I've been . it's not your fault, but ."  
  
Inu Yasha said it for her, "Kikyo."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Inu Yasha carefully brushed some tears away with his thumb, "Kagome, if I get the chance to have a life after all of this, I would be honored if . if you would consider . that is .I know you have family and friends and tests and things, so you should think about this, but ." Inu Yasha took a deep breath, "I would like the opportunity to ask you to be my mate." He was startled when more tears started falling, "You were supposed to stop crying!!"  
  
Kagome made a sound like a choked laugh, "Sorry . I just . Did you mean it?"  
  
Inu Yasha nodded, "Kagome, you have to trust me though. I need to make sure Kikyo is resting in peace before I can truly be happy with you. I .guess the way to say it is, I want you, but I have a responsibility to Kikyo first. It isn't fair to you if part of me is consumed with another responsibility. Can you trust me?"  
  
Kagome smiled tremulously up at Inu Yasha. His eyes held fear and uncertainty, something she didn't see often within their depths, but also an emotion she was almost positive had to be love.  
  
"I can trust you Inu Yasha, on one condition."  
  
Inu Yasha winced, "And that is?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "You let me help."  
  
Inu Yasha blinked for a moment, then crushed her to him, hugging her tightly against his bare chest, breathing in the scent of her hair. "I don't deserve you."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
Inu Yasha smiled against her hair. "We'd better get going. By now Sango probably thinks either I killed you or you sat me so many times I can't move."  
  
Kagome giggled against his chest and he hugged her in response to the feel of her warm breath against his skin.  
  
"So, Inu Yasha, what exactly do we tell them?"  
  
Kagome then had the utter glee of watching Inu Yasha's eyes widen in horror. "What . what do you mean?"  
  
Kagome grinned, "Well, do we tell them you kissed me and got all cute and emotional?" She batted her eyes at him as she said this, giggling up at him.  
  
Inu Yasha started slowly backing away, "I . I just did it cuz, well, cuz you were crying and you wouldn't stop and I had to stop it and ." Kagome laughed, "How about we don't say anything and just enjoy watching them trying to figure out what happened?"  
  
Inu Yasha slowly grinned and pulled her close again, "Ooooooooh . I like that ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And so ends The Lecture!!! {applause} The story will continue in my next . er . story! :D I don't know what it will be called yet. I don't really title things until after the first chapter is done, so you'll just have to watch out for it. But I can promise you they will be off on the quest once more. And there'll be great fun. :  
  
{cough}READANDREVIEW{cough} 


End file.
